Esguince
by Ashrriel
Summary: -No puedes andar- señaló él con un deje de irritación en su voz- y tu retraso afecta nuestro regreso a la orden, por lo que si queremos llegar allí en el plazo previsto, esta es la solución. KandaXLenalee
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Uff... esta es la primera historia que publico de D-gray man y tengo que admitir que no sé que esperame de esto- Esta serie me encanta y lo mismo puedo decir de sus personajes pero nunca me había decidido a subir un fic de ellos (hasta ahora, claro está)**_  
_**Simplemente decir que este es un fic de Kanda x Lenalee, porque es una pareja que me gusta bastante y porque no hay demasiados de ellos en español, así que voy a poner mi granito de arena!**_

_**Ah, es verdad:**_

_**-Los personajes de D-gray man no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), son propiedad de Katshura Hoshino.**_

* * *

Kanda resopló, enfadado, echando un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro para acabar rodando los ojos, exasperado.

Lenalee iba detrás de él, cojeando, tratando de mantener el apresurado ritmo del exorcista aunque sin ningún tipo de éxito, pero con el ceño fruncido, determinada a continuar la marcha. Sacudió la cabeza. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

-Siéntate- ordenó el joven señalando con un gesto una piedra que había a un lado del camino.

-Estoy bien- protestó ella, tratando de restar importancia a su más que evidente lesión.

-Que te sientes- cortó el ásperamente, con autoridad. La chica fue a decir algo más, pero, sin saber por qué, se encontró a sí misma obedeciendo rápidamente

Sin mediar palabra, el exorcista se arrodilló junto a ella, hincando una rodilla en la húmeda tierra para poder examinar el tobillo de la joven. Ella trató de protestar, pero fue silenciada por una fría mirada del chico. Con cuidado, sus manos retiraron la oscura bota de la joven para luego pasar con suavemente su mano por la inflamada articulación. La piel que rodeaba al hueso tenía un tono rojizo y violáceo que no era nada alentador.

Kanda posó sus dedos en la piel, con suavidad.

-¿Te duele?- murmuró por lo bajo. Lenalee entronó los ojos.

¿Se estaba preocupando? ¿Él? ¿Acaso el universo se había vuelto de alrevés?

-N-no- negó valientemente.

Kanda la dirigió una severa mirada que la hizo encogerse instintivamente. Sentía como si el muchacho la estuviera desnudando con la mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Se revolvió, incómoda.

-B-bueno, puede que me duela un poco.- admitió atropelladamente.

Kanda apartó la vista con un chasquido de lengua y se centró en la herida nuevamente.

-Parece una fractura- murmuró más para sí mismo que para la chica- Pero la piel no ha sufrido daños…

-¿Perdona?- preguntó ella, tratando entender sus palabras.

Él no contestó y en su lugar alargó su mano hacia la cintura de la chica y comenzó a moverla por ella, hacia su muslo. El corazón de Lenalee dio un salto.

De pronto su mano se cerró en torno al tramo de tela que prendía de su cinturón y sin dar tiempo a hacerse a la idea tiró de él, rasgándolo.

Lenalee lo miró, molesta y enfadada. Quizá también un poco decepcionada con él por no haber correspondido el irreflexivo pensamiento que había cruzado su mente en aquel momento.

Kanda le devolvió la mirada, impasible.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó él, casi desafiante- No esperarías que hubiera rasgado un trozo de mi camisa o algo así ¿no?

-No- concedió Lenalee en un murmullo. "Pero tampoco esperaba que te pararas para atender mi herida" Aquello sin embargo no lo dijo en voz alta, por miedo a estropear el momento de alguna manera.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua de nuevo y volvió a su tarea. Lenalee lo observó con interés. Quién iba a pensar que Kanda sería tan diestro aplicando un vendaje.

Sus manos se movieron seguras por su tobillo. Primero colocó el trozo de tela en diagonal mientras sujetaba firmemente el pie de la chica para que no cambiara de posición y a continuación comenzó a cubrirlo solidamente haciendo trazando líneas diagonales.

-Ya está- anunció de pronto, acabando de atar los extremos con fuerza. Levantó la cabeza hacia ella- ¿te aprieta?

Lenalee negó con la cabeza, asombrada.

-No. Está bien.

Entonces Kanda se incorporó y tendió una mano a Lenalee para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. La chica lo miró, debatiéndose entre aceptar, como estaba deseando, o levantarse por su cuenta.

-No tengo todo el día- señaló Kanda levantando una ceja.

Lenalee masculló algo parecido a una disculpa y alargó su mano para coger la de él. Kanda tiró de ella para levantarla, quizá con un poco de más fuerza de la necesaria, por lo que la joven quedó a pocos centímetros de él. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, por más tiempo.

Lenalee se quedó prendida del profundo azul de sus ojos, tan profundo e intenso como el mar en calma, olvidándose de todo de un plumazo. Su mente se quedó en blanco por completo y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

El rostro de él permanecía inmutable pero por sus ojos llamearon de pronto con un destello cálido.

Pero pronto recuperaron su frialdad habitual. Kanda soltó su mano velozmente, como si se hubiera quemado, un poco turbado. Carraspeó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Puedes andar?- cuestionó. Lenalee no estaba segura, pero hubiera jurado que su voz sonó diferente por un segundo.

-Sí- asintió ella atropelladamente, mucho más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sabía que no iba a poder caminar, pero la palabra había salido de sus labios sin que ella hubiera dado la orden. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de calmarse, inspirando una bocanada de aire. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia delante.

Su cara se contrajo en un involuntario espasmo de dolor, pero, obstinada, continuó caminando. No pensaba ser una carga por más tiempo.

Kanda la miró con una ceja levantada y con sus labios ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa divertida, pero no dijo nada.

Lenalee siguió avanzado a trompicones, como podía.

-Así no vamos a llegar a la orden ni el año que viene- señaló el exorcista, molesto, cruzando los brazos. Lenalee sintió como si una losa se rompiera sobre su cabeza.

-B-bueno…yo…-farfulló.

-No sé por qué te empeñas en tratar de andar y fingir que estas bien cuando es evidente que lo estás. No me malinterpretes- previno- no es que me importe mucho, pero si nos retrasamos es también mi problema.

-Y-a lo sé- murmuró ella, enfadada.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue a decir algo más, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

El paisaje cambió de ángulo de pronto. Todo se veía en horizontal. Y se deslizaba hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y cuando lo hizo se encontró a sí misma en una situación sorprendente y un tanto embarazosa.

-¿¡K-kanda!

Él gruñó una respuesta. Lenalee se había olvidado de pronto de cómo respirar en cuanto pudo entender que el joven la estaba llevando en brazos. Sus fuertes manos la sujetaban con firmeza pero a la vez delicadamente y la levantaban como si se tratara de una pluma. Lo miró con la boca abierta, sin ser capaz de articular ningún sonido.

-U-un momento ¿q-qué se supone que haces?

Kanda hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y continuó andando, con en entrecejo fruncido.

-Eh, oye, te estoy hablando. ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- demandó ella tratando de librarse de su presa, sin ningún tipo de éxito visible. Kanda se limitó a lanzarla una mirada heladora.

-No puedes andar- señaló él con un deje de irritación en su voz- y tu retraso afecta nuestro regreso a la orden, por lo que si queremos llegar allí en el plazo previsto, esta es la solución.

Lenalee bajó la mirada, turbada.

-Gracias…-murmuró con un hilo de voz.- Gracias de verdad…

-Cállate- le espetó- Eres molesta. No me des las gracias…

-¡Pero aún así…!

-Ni una palabra más- cortó él tajante. Lenalee se tragó su agradecimiento, resignada. Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, derrotada.

Kanda se aclaró la garganta.

-El camino hasta la orden es largo- murmuró de pronto, mirando al horizonte como si estuviera distraído pero sus ojos decían lo contrario- Ponte cómoda.

Lenalee lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Kanda acababa de ser _amable_ con ella? Imposible. Esas dos palabras eran completamente antígonas. La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía tan extraña en sus brazos…era como si su corazón hubiera decidido ponerse a latir en una carrera desesperada. Se llevó una mano al pecho, asustada. Estaba segura que el exorcista podría oír su pulso acelerado y sintió como sus mejillas ardían de calor.

Pero conforme avanzaban, Lenalee no lo pudo soportar más y terminó por echarle los brazos al cuello y enterrar su cabeza en su hombro.

Kanda siguió caminando imperturbable, sin dejar que las facciones de su rostro se alteraran lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, era Kanda.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes exorcistas subían en un incómodo silencio en el ascensor de la orden porque como había señalado Kanda "no estás en condiciones de subir ninguna escalera" por lo que ambos habían tomado el elevador.

Kanda se miraba a algún punto en la pared. Su rostro no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de emoción.

-Kanda…-llamó la joven levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Él se había negado a dejarla bajar. Lenalee le había recordado las consecuencias que podría traer que su hermano le viera entrar en la Orden con ella en sus brazos. Kanda se había limitado a soltar su molesto "tske" y avanzar con determinación, sin dignarse a contestarla.

Ahora, en cambio, el japonés se limitó a coger aire y soltarle:

-Si vas a volver a agradecérmelo…ni te molestes. ¿No te he dicho que no quiero que me digas nada?

Lenalee negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo, derrotada.

Una vez que las compuertas se abrieron, Kanda se acercó de nuevo a ella y la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos antes siquiera de que Lenalee tuviera tiempo de protestar. Sin vacilar, totalmente resuelto, comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, ignorando las incrédulas y en algunos casos asustadas miradas de los miembros de la Orden.

Las personas que deambulaban por los pasillos los contemplaban atónitos y los primeros comentarios mal disimulados comenzaron a susurrarse

Lenalee miró al chico de reojo pero a este no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra.

Ella tampoco quiso mirar, no quiso pensar ni quiso dejar que aquello la afectara por lo que optó por mirarlo a él.

La puerta de la enfermería apareció más rápido de lo deseado. Kanda se detuvo y la depositó en el suelo con suavidad. Cruzaron una última mirada.

-Kanda, espera…-lo llamó ella cuando el joven ya estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero ni una sola palabra más de agradecimiento- le dijo él, mirando por encima de su hombro, con un deje de hastío en su voz.

Entonces Lenalee se movió hacia delante con rapidez y tomándole totalmente desprevenido se puso de puntillas para depositar un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

Kanda la miró con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella con fingida inocencia, sonriendo abiertamente. Juntó las manos detrás de su espalda y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada lanzándole una mirada traviesa - No he dicho ni una sola palabra.

Kanda no pudo decir nada. Una mezcla de desconcierto, de confusión y azoramiento le impedían reaccionar.

Lenalee le dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció entrando por la puerta. Kanda continuó mirando el picaporte sin dar síntomas de recuperación. Ausente.

Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Parecía una estatua de hielo.

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza con lentitud y miró hacía la habitación donde había ingresado la chica. Sin saber por qué su mano se movió sola hasta su mejilla y entonces, solo entonces, una cálida sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-De nada…-susurró suavemente.

* * *

**_Bueno... pues ya está-_**

**_La idea se me ocurrió cuando en clase de Educación Física estábamos copiando unos apuntes sobre primeros auxilios y este fic me vino a la mente (si, no es que atender a esas clases sea lo más divertido del mundo...) _**  
**_El problema es que quería que los personajes quedaran lo más reales posibles y es lo que he intentado hacer, pero es que Kanda es bastante de describir...con esa actitud de no preocuparse por nada ni por nadie (aunque por eso nos cae tan bien!)... uff... vosotros me diréis si lo he conseguido.  
Al final, no me ha disgustado mucho como ha quedado (lo cual es un logro, viniendo de mí) Si este pequeño fic gusta, me plantearé subir más de DGM, porque tengo bastantes por ahí con otros personajes y otras parejas. Incluso no descarto continuar esta historia...  
_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**(Reviews? ¡No os corteís xd!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, pues después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto he decidido continuar con la historia, No ha sido fácil, porque en pricipio esto iba a ser un one-shot, y no tenía planes de alargarlo... De hecho, nunca me había planteado escribir una historia larga de Kanda y Lenalee, pero por intentarlo que no quede! He estado bastante tiempo pensando en una trama que me convenciera antes de ponerme a escribirlo, pero creo que por fin lo tengo listo ^^**_

_**Este capítulo va a ser un poco corto, es para presentar un poco la trama y eso, pero subiré el siguiente muy pronto (espero)**_

_**Gracias por las reviews en el anterior capítulo, espero que me dejeís una opinión acerca de qué os parece este segundo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero que os guste-**_

* * *

-Buenos días, Lenalee –chan

-Oh Buenos días, Jerry

El cocinero de la Orden saludaba a Lenalee con su habitual expresión risueña mientras agitaba en el aire una cuchara de madera con la que estaba cocinando a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Cualquier cosa está bien.

-OK! Tú déjamelo a mí- dijo él haciendo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba- Te voy a preparar un desayuno maravilloso.

Jerry se giró para empezar a preparar su orden mientras canturreaba una melodía entre dientes. Lenalee sonrió para sí ante el entusiasmo del cheff. Era un poco peculiar, pero agradecía la alegría que Jerry transmitía a todo el mundo-

-Veo que ya has salido de la enfermería- comentó sin volverse-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bueno, ya estoy casi curada. La enfermera dice que ayudó mucho el vendaje de tobillo, ya que hizo que la lesión fuera menos grave.

-¿Y ya te has recuperado del todo?

-Casi. Todavía me duele un poco al andar rápido, pero creo que en unos días estaré bien. La enfermera jefe quería que me quedara en la enfermería una semana entera, pero yo creo que estaba exagerando.

Lenalee giró la cabeza mientras hablaba para echar un vistazo al comedor.  
Sus ojos se pasearon por las hileras de mesas que llenaban la sala pero en seguida se quedaron fijados en una solitaria figura con el uniforme de los exorcistas que ocupaba la última mesa.  
Sonrió un poco. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban en el día a día de la Orden, y que Kanda se empeñara en desayunar solo todos los días era una de ellas.

-Lenalee, ya tienes lista la comida.

-….

-¿Lenalee?

-….

-¡Lenalee!

La joven dio un pequeño respingo y volvió de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿D-decías algo, Jerry?

El cocinero de gafas levantó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

-Decía que ya tienes listo lo tuyo.

-A-ah, gracias.- murmuró la chica apresurándose a coger la bandeja que le tendía Jerry, un tanto avergonzada. Por un momento, todo el ruido a su alrededor había desaparecido por completo, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo.

Después de volver a agradecer al cocinero su desayuno, Lenalee se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de la forma más despreocupada que pudo hacia el sitio donde Yuu Kanda

-¡Buenos días, Kanda!

El joven se limitó a lanzarle una mirada indiferente antes de volver a concentrarse en el plato que tenía delante. Lenalee hizo un gesto de resignación y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Kanda fue a abrir la boca para contestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera la chica ya había ocupado el asiento junto a él.

-No sé para qué preguntas siquiera- refunfuñó él mirándola de reojo.

Lenalee hizo como que no lo había escuchado y comenzó a mordisquear una de las tostadas de su plato con tranquilidad.

-Oye… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya se ha curado tu tobillo?

La chica tosió un poco, pillada por sorpresa por la pregunta de Kanda. _¿acaba de interesarse por ella?_

-Um, sí, ya casi no me duele, gracias.- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Kanda la miró durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos pero finalmente acabó por sacudir la cabeza.

-Bueno, tendremos nuevas misiones pronto así que deberías estar preparada.- carraspeó él apatando la mirada y adoptando un tono más distante.

-Ya...

-Ah, Kanda, Lenalee, estáis aquí- los llamó una voz. Ambos exorcistas se volvieron para encontrarse con un adormilado Reever que avanzaba hacia ellos con una taza de café humeante en su mano derecha.- Os estaba buscando.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que el hombre hablara.

-Kanda, el supervisor te está buscando. Dice que tiene que hablar contigo, aunque a mi me parece que es una excusa para no trabajar- dio un sorbo a su café- Pero bueno, como sea, deberías dice que quier que vayas a su despacho cuando puedas. Lenalee,- añadió dirigiéndose a la chica- ¿te importaría pasarte por nuestra sección luego? Tenemos bastante papeleo y nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

-No, por supuesto.

-Bueno, pues gracias a los dos. Me vuelvo al trabajo, porque hay que terminar unos informes para mañana y lo llevamos fatal.- el hombre suspiró de forma cansada- Y ni siquiera nos van a pagar las horas extras...

* * *

Kanda entró en el despacho de Komui con una cara no muy amistosa.  
El lugar estaba tan desordenado como de costumbre, con toneladas de papeles y objetos de dudosa utilidad esparcidos por toda la estancia sin orden alguno.

-Oh, Kanda-kun ¡Bienvenido!- lo saludó una alegre voz en cuanto entró. La cabeza de Komui apareció desde debajo de la mesa. _¿¡Pero qué narices hacía ese hombre debajo de la mesa!- _Dime, Kanda ¿querías algo? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Pero si eres tú el que me ha mandado venir!

-¿Llamar?...- Komui hizo una pausa mientras se ajustaba las gafas- ¡Oh! ¡Llamar! Es cierto, ahora me acuerdo. En ese caso…

Kanda resopló, incrédulo. Había veces que aquel hombre le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Por qué me has mandado venir?

-Bueno, siéntate…- indicó Komui. Kanda le devolvió una mirada significativa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los únicos asientos que había en la estancia estaban repletos de informes y folios apilados unos encima de otros como unas pequeñas torres en miniatura.

-Eh… está bien, puedes permanecer de pie si quieres- se apresuró a añadir el supervisor mientras ocupaba su asiento al otro lado de la mesa.- ¡Ejem! Bueno, supongo que te preguntarás por qué he decidido cancelar tu misión de hoy ¿verdad?

Kanda permaneció en silencio, pero su expresión era lo suficientemente esclarecedora. Komui ajustó bien sus gafas y dijo directamente.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de continuar con el actual ritmo de las misiones.

-¿Qué?

-Deberías tomarte con más calma…

- Eso es absurdo.- interrumpió el exorcista japonés, enfadado- Te advierto que si es por una tontería, no pienso…

-No es ninguna tontería, Kanda- lo interrumpió Komui con gesto serio. Cruzó las manos delante de su rostro y lo miró con un poco habitual expresión de gravedad- Kanda… creo que es peligroso que sigas tomando tantas misiones. Puede que tu cuerpo no lo aguante.

-Tonterías- repitió el exorcista balbuceando, pero Komui siguió hablando con firmeza.

-Tus heridas cada vez tardan más y más en cicatrizar. Es cuestión de tiempo que no lo hagan. Kanda, no eres inmortal.

-Ya lo sé. Pero yo mismo decidiré donde está mi límite.

Komui lo miró largamente.

-Pues espero que te dé tiempo a arrepentirte si llegas a calcularlo mal.

El joven bajó la mirada apretando los puños. _¿Qué sabía Komui? ¿Acaso era su imaginación o el científico lo miraba de una manera muy sospechosa? ¿Acaso estaba al corriente de…?_

El exorcista tragó saliva y giró sobre sus talones para salir del despacho.

-Kanda, no voy a impedirte que participes en las misiones con el resto de tus compañeros, pero quiero que tengas cuidado. ¿Está claro?

-Sí…- asintió él tras un momento de silencio. Luego, abrió la puerta del despacho y salió sin decir nada más.

Komui lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a un Reever cargado de papeles.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó el científico dejando los informes que llevaba sobre la mesa- Acabo de cruzarme con Kanda y no parecía muy contento.

Komui negó con la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No, de momento no hay de que preocuparse.- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué querías, Reever?

-Han llegado malas noticias desde el norte. Tenemos bastastes problemas por esa zona.

-¿Por qué?

-Las inocencias se están descontrolando. Un gran número de akumas han aparecido cerca de los núcleos de población y los buscadores no bastan para hacerles frente. La Sede nos pide que enviemos a alguien cuanto antes.

Komui torció el gesto.

-Ahora mismo no tenemos muchos exorcistas disponibles, ¿verdad?

-Sólo Kanda y Lenalee- confirmó su amigo con un asentimiento.- ¿Preparo su viaje?- añadió.

Komui tardó un rato en responder.

-Esta bien.

* * *

Kanda abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad sin aliento, incorporándose de golpe en la cama. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal… ¿pero el qué? No entendía exactamente por qué se había despertado cuando aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer, pero el súbito dolor que sintió en el pecho le impidió seguir haciéndose preguntas.

El exorcista japonés apretó los dientes para ahogar un grito de sorpresa mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma descontrolada y cada nueva pulsación comenzaba a enviar oleadas de frío por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía como si una escarcha abrasadora lo quemara por dentro, una sensación que se extendía hasta llegar a su abdomen dolorosamente.

Por un momento todo se volvió confuso a su alrededor y su cabeza comenzó a martillear con fuerza. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera el intensísimo daño que le golpeaba por dentro…

El dolor se fue tan rápido como había venido. Kanda jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la tranquilidad que había perdido. Se pasó una mano por la frente cubierta de sudor para poder apartarse los mechones de pelo de su cara y se llevó una mano a su hombro izquierdo, allí donde había empezado el malestar.

Tragó saliva, pues de pronto sentía su garganta seca. Allí, grabado en su piel como con fuego, su tatuaje estaba ardiendo.


End file.
